


Don't Dream, Kid.

by PesterJester



Category: Kirby - All Media Types
Genre: GO FREE CHILD, OC is Marx and Magolor's kid, Soul bosses are considered canon, a lot of headcanons, because this is basically it, dark and galacta are only mentioned, dark meta knight is named dameda knight, galactic nova is also only mentioned, headcanons, magolor is a strict parent, marx is the chill dad who just wants to see you happy, set pretty far in the future, you don't really need to know their whole story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 06:34:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20830979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PesterJester/pseuds/PesterJester
Summary: Marlow, The wish created child of Marx and Magolor, wishes to defy his 'destiny' to be the next Keeper of Wishes and instead become a knight trained under a legendary trio. Magolor of course objects entirely, however, Marx wants the best for his son.





	Don't Dream, Kid.

Marlow is the next Keeper of Wishes, born from a combined wish that his two dads, Marx and Magolor, made. Marx is The Cosmic Jester and the next Wish Granter of Gamble Galaxy. Once the gears of Galactic Nova stop moving he’ll take his place. Magolor is The Mage of Dimensions, as well as the current Keeper of Wishes. Marlow has lived with these two on The Lor Starcutter, a ship which travels dimensions, for most of his life, rarely visiting other planets unless absolutely needed. Of course a life like this would get boring rather fast, but at least Marx tried to make it entertaining, to the annoyance of Magolor and to the appreciation of Marlow.

Marlow didn’t want to be the next Keeper of Wishes, Considering that both of his parents were basically immortal due to their SOUL status, there wasn’t a need to have a next Keeper of Wishes. Marlow didn’t want to spend his life keeping track of wishes when Magolor would be able to do it forever. Marlow wasn’t immortal, his parents would outlive him. Marx realized this and wanted Marlow to have fun with his life, but Magolor seemed to ignore the facts, perhaps not wanting to acknowledge the fact that his son would die while he wouldn’t.

Marlow dreamed to be a knight, to train under the Star Knight Trio, Meta Knight, Galacta Knight, and Dameda Knight. He wanted to actually fight instead of scouting like his parents did. Magolor was entirely against this, He’d lectured him for hours if he ever brought it up, unless Marx was able to get him out of the lecture. Marx, of course, encouraged this. He wanted Marlow to go after his dreams and he had tried to argue with Magolor. That night wasn’t a good one, they’d yelled for hours, Marx trying his damn hardest to make Magolor realize that Marlow couldn’t be the next Keeper of Wishes if he didn’t want to be, that his choices matter and it wasn’t their choice.

Magolor won the argument, or so the bastard thought. That’s what Marx said the next week, which made Marlow chuckle, but then he was confused. Marx gave him a bag at that moment and hurried him over to one of the emergency ships. Marx didn’t care for consequences, he only cared for his son at that moment. He entered in the coordinates for Planet Popstar and sent him off. Marlow simply watched as the Lor Starcutter got further away and eventually Marlow was sent through dimensions.

Once on Popstar he was greeted by Kirby, Meta Knight by his side.

“So Marxy told us you wanna be a knight!”


End file.
